A Umbrella em Smallville
by Goldfield
Summary: Albert Wesker, o grande vilão da saga Resident Evil, resolve fazer uma visita a Pequenópolis. Será ele capaz de confrontar o próprio Clark Kent? Crossover entre Smallville e Resident Evil.


_**A Umbrella em Smallville**_

_**Introdução**_

Eu queria criar uma fanfic diferente, misturando diferentes sagas, e acabei tendo a idéia para esta história quando percebi que a Chloe do seriado "Smallville" tinha o mesmo sobrenome do Kenneth, o químico do Bravo Team que morre na mansão. Espero que gostem e se divirtam.

Goldfield – O autor.

_**I**_

O centro de Metropolis. Qualquer pessoa poderia facilmente se sentir sufocada naquela paisagem urbana repleta de altos arranha-céus. Numa avenida movimentada existe um grande edifício que serve como complexo administrativo para uma multinacional farmacêutica no estado do Kansas. Em sua fachada lê-se "Umbrella – Metropolis".

É meio-dia quando dois homens saem de dentro do prédio pela grande porta de vidro que leva ao saguão. Um tem cabelos grisalhos e usa jaleco de cientista, o outro usa terno e óculos escuros, aparentando sem um grande executivo.

Ambos descem por uma escada de sete degraus e param sobre a calçada. O homem de terno diz:

"Espero que você cumpra com sua parte no acordo...".

"Não se preocupe, Lionel. Nós da Umbrella sempre cumprimos com nossa palavra".

"Assim espero, doutor Jones...".

Lionel caminhou até sua limusine, onde o chofer aguardava. Antes de entrar no veículo, ele olhou mais uma vez para Jones e disse:

"Não me decepcione!"

Em seguida a limusine partiu pela avenida e Jones, observando-a se distanciar, murmurou:

"Sei que está jogando dos dois lados, Lionel... Você não me engana!".

E voltou para dentro do prédio.

_**II**_

Um carro preto cruza velozmente a estrada deserta. Dentro do veículo, o motorista ouve rock no rádio com o volume máximo, enquanto deixa sua adrenalina fluir. Em seu rosto há óculos escuros e uma horrível cicatriz. Ele sorri ao passar pela placa com a inscrição "Bem-vindo a Pequenópolis, a capital mundial dos meteoros". Fazia muito tempo desde que estivera ali pela última vez.

Logo várias fazendas e ranchos começaram a surgir dos dois lados da estrada. Ninguém pensaria em procurá-lo ali, numa típica cidadezinha do interior. Além disso, ficaria ali por pouco tempo. Na verdade, Pequenópolis lhe fazia lembrar de outra cidadezinha que fora de extrema importância em sua vida.

"Raccoon City...".

Se dependesse de Lionel, tudo aquilo podia se repetir naquele lugar. Mas ele era um homem sensato, apesar de maquiavélico. Não repetiria os mesmos erros dos cretinos da Umbrella.

_**III**_

"Chloe!".

Clark entrou apressado na redação do jornal do colégio, mas, para sua surpresa, encontrou Chloe Sullivan perambulando pelo lugar, pensamentos distantes, segurando um porta-retratos.

"Clark!" – exclamou a jovem, surpreendida pelo amigo.

O rapaz examinou a foto nas mãos de Chloe. Era um homem careca, de cavanhaque, que usava um uniforme militar ou coisa parecida. Havia uma insígnia no ombro, com as iniciais "S.T.A.R.S.". Ele segurava uma espingarda calibre 12, sorrindo.

"Quem é ele?" – perguntou Clark.

"Meu tio Kenneth..." – respondeu Chloe, cabisbaixa. – "Semana que vem completam-se seis anos desde que ele morreu!".

"Puxa, eu sinto muito...".

"Não se preocupe!" – sorriu a jovem, colocando o porta-retratos sobre uma mesa. – "Mas o que faz aqui?".

"Eu trouxe o exemplar do Planeta-Diário que você pediu!".

"Ah, sim...".

Clark entregou o jornal, e segurando-o, Chloe caminhou até o "Mural do Esquisito". Contemplando todas aquelas matérias, ela disse, num suspiro:

"Sabe, acho que, além da chuva de meteoros, foi a morte do meu tio que me incentivou a criar esse mural. Foi algo tão estranho...".

"Ele morava aqui em Pequenópolis?".

"Sim, mas meses antes de sua morte ele foi transferido para Raccoon City, Califórnia, por ser membro do S.T.A.R.S., uma força especial da polícia".

"Raccoon City? Aquela cidade que foi destruída?".

"Exatamente. Numa noite de julho ele foi para a floresta que cercava a cidade investigar uma onda de assassinatos... E nunca mais foi visto. Mais tarde, alguns membros do S.T.A.R.S. revelaram que ele havia morrido dentro de uma propriedade pertencente a uma empresa chamada Umbrella. Segundo eles, essa companhia estava realizando experiências biológicas ilegais num laboratório na floresta, houve um acidente e os infectados se transformaram em monstros, que estavam por trás dos crimes. Meu tio foi vítima de um deles".

"Mas e essa Umbrella? Ela foi punida?".

"Ninguém acreditou nos S.T.A.R.S., e pouco tempo depois Raccoon City foi destruída pelo governo por causa da conhecida epidemia viral que dizimou a população. A Umbrella está impune até hoje".

"Mas será que não há uma relação entre a Umbrella e essa epidemia?".

"Clark, eu não gosto de falar sobre isso, OK?" – exclamou Chloe, quase chorando. – "O tio Kenneth era muito importante para mim!".

"Está bem...".

Clark deixou a redação, enquanto Chloe, antes de voltar ao trabalho, olhava mais uma vez para o retrato do tio.

_**IV**_

O Talon estava movimentado. Lana Lang estava tão atarefada no balcão que nem viu quando aquele indivíduo entrou. Roupas negras, óculos escuros e aquela cicatriz no rosto, aterrorizante.

Logo ele sentou-se de frente para o balcão, e Lana se assustou ao ver aquela figura, que parecia mais ter saído de dentro de um game de terror.

"Sim?" – perguntou Lana, quase gaguejando.

"Bonito estabelecimento" – disse o recém-chegado. – "Soube que pertence a Lex Luthor, filho de Lionel Luthor".

"Eu e o Lex somos sócios. Mas o que deseja exatamente?".

"Nada, só estou conhecendo a cidade. É um lugar bem pacato, tranqüilo...".

Lana não conseguia parar de olhar para aquela cicatriz, e o sujeito percebeu, lhe fitando com cara de poucos amigos.

"Com licença!".

O sinistro visitante deixou o Talon como entrou, cheio de mistério.

_**V**_

Lex Luthor acabava de chegar na mansão em seu carro, quando encontrou um caminhão da LuthorCorp parado na frente da residência. Alguns funcionários da empresa descarregavam vários engradados de metal para fora do veículo, colocando-os dentro da casa.

"Hei!" – gritou Lex, se aproximando. – "O que é isso?".

"Ordens do seu pai!" – respondeu um dos carregadores, com uma prancheta na mão. – "Vá se entender com ele!".

Furioso, Lex desviou de dois homens que carregavam um dos engradados e entrou na mansão. Logo na entrada havia uma pilha daquelas caixas de metal, com uma estranha inscrição que o filho de Lionel Luthor leu em voz alta:

"HCF...".

_**VI**_

Fim de tarde. Dentro do celeiro do Rancho Kent, Clark observa o pôr-do-sol sentado num monte de feno, pensando no que Chloe disse sobre seu tio, quando alguém entra no local. É Lana Lang.

"Oi, Clark!" – saudou ela.

"Oi, Lana! O que faz aqui?".

"É que aconteceu uma coisa estranha hoje lá no Talon... Apareceu um sujeito muito esquisito perguntando sobre o Lex, acho melhor você contar a ele!".

"Avisarei assim que puder".

Lana se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado de Clark, começando também a admirar o pôr-do-sol.

_**VII**_

Enquanto isso, no cemitério de Pequenópolis, dois homens de óculos escuros se encontram em meio aos túmulos. Um é Lionel Luthor, e o outro, o sujeito da cicatriz que visitara o Talon.

"Há quanto tempo não o vejo, Wesker!" – saudou Lionel.

"Confesso que não estou contente em vê-lo, Lionel..." – murmura Albert.

"Mas por quê?" – pergunta Luthor, sorrindo cinicamente.

"Você me traiu!" – grita Wesker, numa explosão de fúria, agarrando Lionel pelo colarinho. – "Nós formaríamos uma nova empresa, e você se uniu a Umbrella!".

"Wesker, acalme-se...".

"Bem que me disseram! Os Luthor não prestam!".

Cerrando os dentes, Wesker soltou Lionel. Este, endireitando o terno, disse:

"Eu só usarei a Umbrella para podermos iniciar nossos experimentos! Depois nos livraremos deles! Precisamos de um laboratório, não?".

"Você ainda não providenciou aquele?".

"Meu filho insiste em não deixar a mansão, mas encontrarei uma maneira!".

Assim como Spencer, Lionel queria construir um laboratório de pesquisas embaixo de sua propriedade. Inteligente, mas arriscado.

"Lionel, estou trabalhando para você há quase dez anos! Por sua causa eu tive que explodir aquela mansão, ir até Raccoon City poucas horas antes da destruição para coletar amostras e ganhei esta cicatriz no rosto na Ilha Rockfort! Se você falhar comigo mais uma vez, eu juro que acabo com você!".

Furioso, Wesker deu um soco numa lápide, partindo-a em duas com sua enorme força.

"Nunca duvidei de você, Albert Wesker...".

Sorrindo, Lionel deixou Wesker sozinho no meio do cemitério.

_**VIII**_

Súbito, alguém surge por trás de Wesker e lhe toca no ombro. Albert vira-se imediatamente, e se depara com a figura do doutor Sean Jones, chefe da Umbrella Corporation em Metropolis.

"O que está fazendo aqui?".

"Ah, Wesker, Wesker, Wesker..." – riu Jones. – "Eu avisei para não confiar na família Luthor, mas quem disse que você me deu ouvidos?".

"Saia da minha frente!".

"Por quê? Por que razão você traiu a Umbrella, Wesker? Seu futuro era tão promissor dentro da empresa!".

"Eu tive meus motivos!".

"Ah, é?".

Rindo, Jones saca uma pistola e começa a apontá-la para Wesker.

"Pois saiba de uma coisa, Wesker! Você pode ter traído a Umbrella, mas não viverá para trair Lionel Luthor!".

Mas, antes que Jones pudesse atirar, Wesker, numa velocidade incrível, o agarra pelo pescoço com uma só mão, erguendo-o. A força é tanta que Sean acaba deixando sua arma cair.

"Wesker..." – diz Jones, voz engasgada.

"Adeus, Sean!".

Após um engasgo final, o doutor morre. Wesker solta seu corpo sem vida no chão de forma brusca, enquanto tira algo de um dos bolsos.

"Vamos brincar um pouco, doutor Jones...".

Wesker tem uma seringa em mãos, contendo um estranho líquido. Ele o injeta na corrente sanguínea do cadáver. Em seguida, Albert deixa o cemitério, rindo.

_**IX**_

Lionel Luthor entra em sua mansão e, sorrindo, passa pelos engradados empilhados pelas salas e corredores até chegar em sua sala de estudos. Lá Lex o espera, sentado em sua cadeira.

"Boa noite, filho!".

"Papai, o que é HCF?" – pergunta Lex, decidido, enquanto se levanta.

"Do que está falando?".

"Ora, papai! Não se faça de imbecil! É o que está escrito nessas caixas!".

"Lex, eu não preciso lhe dar satisfação alguma!".

"Como assim? Eu moro aqui e tenho o direito de saber o que há nesses engradados!".

Lionel deixa a sala sem responder.

"Você não vai se sair bem dessa, papai!".

_**X**_

Já é noite, e como costuma fazer, Lana Lang está sozinha no cemitério de Pequenópolis, na frente do túmulo de seus pais, mortos durante a queda de meteoros. Ela pensa em muitas coisas, principalmente em seus sentimentos por Clark, quando escuta um estranho barulho. Parece um gemido.

"Quem está aí?" – pergunta a jovem, olhando apreensiva ao redor.

Ninguém responde. Logo em seguida, o gemido se repete, seguido agora por passos. Um vulto surge das sombras, e logo Lana identifica um homem pálido, usando jaleco de cientista, que cambaleia até ela aos gemidos. Ele não estava bem, era evidente, mas mesmo assim ela perguntou:

"O senhor está bem?".

Ele se aproxima cada vez mais. De início Lana pensa que talvez fosse apenas um senhor bêbado, mas estava pálido demais. Havia algo muito estranho naquele homem. Num piscar de olhos, o sujeito está a dois metros de distância.

"O senhor precisa de ajuda!" – diz Lang, estendendo sua mão direita ao suposto bêbado.

Mas, espantosamente, o homem morde com vontade a mão de Lana, fincando seus dentes afiados em sua carne.

"Ai, socorro!" – grita Lana desesperada, tentando se libertar.

Nesse instante, Clark entra no cemitério e, rápido como uma bala, corre até onde Lana está. Ela não o vê usar sua supervelocidade porque está de costas. Sem demora ele empurra o agressor com toda a sua força, que, largando a mão da jovem, voa com violência sobre uma lápide, batendo a cabeça.

"Lana, você está bem?" – pergunta Clark, preocupado.

"Minha mão!" – exclama Lana, segurando a mão cheia de sangue. – "Ele mordeu minha mão, Clark!".

Clark se aproxima do estranho que mordera Lana, e vê em seu peito um crachá com o nome "Sean Jones", o símbolo de um guarda-chuva vermelho e branco e a inscrição "Umbrella Corporation".

"Umbrella...".

O sujeito estava morto, mas na verdade ele já parecia morto mesmo antes de bater a cabeça, e cheirava muito mal. Clark voltou para perto de Lana, dizendo:

"Venha, vou levá-la até o hospital!".

Os dois deixam o cemitério. Logo depois, surge outro vulto das sombras. É Albert Wesker, que vira tudo, inclusive Clark usando seus poderes. Ele diz, rindo:

"Parece que esse tal Clark tem algo de muito especial... Talvez Lionel saiba de algo...".

Após dizer isso, Wesker deixa o cemitério quase tão rápido quanto Clark entrou.

_**XI**_

Um corredor da Clínica Geral de Pequenópolis.

Clark está caminhando impaciente de um lado para o outro, quando uma porta se abre e surge Lana, com a mão enfaixada, junto com um médico.

"Lana, como você está?".

"Melhor, eu acho..." – responde a jovem. – "Só estou me sentindo meio zonza, acho que é por causa do susto!".

"Ela ficará bem!" – disse o médico.

Nisso chega Pete, que diz:

"Clark, eu soube do que houve! A Lana está bem?".

"Estou!" – responde Lang.

"Você foi mordida por um cara? Como foi isso?".

"Ele parecia um morto-vivo: estava pálido e cheirava mal" – explicou Clark. – "Lana disse que tentou falar com ele, mas só gemia em resposta!".

Lana abriu a boca para falar algo, mas de repente seus olhos se fecharam e ela caiu desmaiada no meio do corredor.

"Lana!" – gritou Clark, amparando a jovem, enquanto alguns enfermeiros se aproximavam.

Nisso, tudo começou a fazer sentido na cabeça de Clark. O fato do sujeito que atacou Lana possuir um crachá da Umbrella, o que Chloe havia falado sobre os monstros e a epidemia viral em Raccoon City...

"Pete, precisamos falar com a Chloe, agora!" – exclamou Clark.

"Ela disse que estava indo para o seu rancho, talvez ainda a encontremos por lá se irmos logo. Mas o que está havendo?".

"No caminho eu explico!".

Clark e Pete saíram em disparada, enquanto o pessoal do hospital cuidava de Lana.

_**XII**_

"Clark Kent é um rapaz muito especial, você mesmo pode comprovar!".

Lionel Luthor desligou o celular, virou-se e viu Lex, com uma pasta em mãos.

"Com quem estava falando, papai?".

"Não importa! O que quer agora, Lex?".

Lex colocou a pasta sobre a mesa e a abriu, mostrando seu conteúdo ao pai. Havia algo como plantas de construção dentro dela, e a inscrição "Laboratório HCF – Pequenópolis".

"O que significa isto, papai?".

"Lex, você andou mexendo nas minhas coisas?" – bradou Lionel, furioso.

"Você vai me explicar tudo sobre essa sigla misteriosa, papai! Aqui e agora!".

_**XIII**_

Clark dirigia a caminhonete na direção do rancho, com Pete ao seu lado. Ele disse, após Clark ter explicado sua teoria:

"Então você acha que existe alguma relação entre essa tal Umbrella, o incidente em Raccoon City e o cara que mordeu a Lana?".

"É o que pretendo descobrir!".

"Isso tudo me assusta!".

Nisso, Clark viu que havia algo no meio da estrada, logo à frente. Parecia ser a parte de trás de um furgão. Na frente do veículo havia um homem parado, braços cruzados. Usava roupas negras e óculos escuros, e possuía uma cicatriz no rosto. Clark lembrou-se da descrição feita por Lana sobre o homem que aparecera no Talon.

A caminhonete freou, com os faróis iluminando o rosto do homem e a traseira do furgão. Nas portas de trás havia a inscrição "HCF".

"Quem é você?" – perguntou Clark pela janela do veículo.

"Clark Kent!" – exclamou Wesker. – "Deixe que eu me apresente. Meu nome é Albert Wesker. Não ligue para a cicatriz em meu rosto, faz parte do meu trabalho. Agora me diga, como correu daquela maneira no cemitério?".

Clark estremeceu. Alguém o vira usando seus poderes.

"Não é da sua conta!" – foi a única resposta que veio em sua mente.

"Oh, mas é sim!" – sorriu Wesker. – "Eu me interesso muito por seus dons, Clark! Lionel Luthor me disse que salvou seu filho diversas vezes!".

"Você trabalha para Lionel Luthor?".

"Eu trabalho para quem me pagar mais. Mas, na verdade, meu grande sonho foi sempre ser um grande cientista. Por enquanto não obtive muito sucesso em minha empreitada, mas vejam só uma das minhas maiores criações!".

Wesker abriu as portas traseiras do furgão. Inicialmente Clark e Pete não conseguiram ver nada na escuridão interna do veículo, mas logo surgiu um vulto, que saltou para fora do furgão.

A criatura era horrível e ao mesmo tempo curiosa. Era alto, pele bege enrugada e pastosa, vestindo roupas negras como Wesker. O pior era o rosto: não possuía um dos olhos, tendo no lugar um remendo malfeito. O outro olho era apenas um globo branco, sem vida alguma. Também não tinha cabelo, e havia algo como tubos roxos enfiados em suas costas. A boca era grande e feia, a coisa não tinha lábios e a mandíbula estava exposta. Numa das mãos tinha uma metralhadora giratória enorme, dessas usadas em aviões de combate.

"S.T.A.R.S.!" – berrou o monstro.

Em seguida, o mutante começou a metralhar a caminhonete. Clark e Pete saltaram para fora do veículo, que logo em seguida explodiu. O monstro soltou um urro de fúria, enquanto Wesker fugia no furgão.

"Que coisa é essa?" – perguntou Pete, caído sobre o asfalto, enquanto a carcaça da caminhonete queimava.

Clark não respondeu, apenas correu até o mutante com sua supervelocidade e tentou dar um soco no monstro. Este, porém, agarrou sua mão com tentáculos roxos que saíam de seu braço direito. O rapaz, dominado, foi arremessado alguns metros à frente na estrada.

"Clark!" – gritou Pete.

"Estou bem!".

Kent se levantou e viu que a criatura caminhava em sua direção. Percebendo que ela era tão forte quanto ele, mudou de tática, usando sua visão de calor no abdômen do monstro.

Este, atingido, recuou gemendo. Clark aproveitou o momento para um contra-ataque: usando novamente sua velocidade sobre-humana, o rapaz correu até o monstro e deu uma voadora em seu peito. O mutante gemeu novamente, recuando mais alguns passos, e começou a fitar os olhos de Clark, que perguntou.

"O que é você?".

A monstruosa criatura pareceu se incomodar com a pergunta, e desapareceu no meio de um milharal à beirada da estrada, rugindo como uma fera. Pete correu até onde Clark estava.

"Cara, você está mesmo bem?".

"Estou! Agora vamos logo para o rancho, antes que esse Wesker apareça de novo!".

".Mas a caminhonete...".

Clark olhou para a carcaça em chamas.

"Meu pai vai me matar...".

"Vá à frente! O rancho não está longe!".

Usando sua supervelocidade, Clark desapareceu na escuridão da estrada.

_**XIV**_

Clark entrou no celeiro, e viu que Chloe o esperava na parte superior.

"Clark!".

O rapaz subiu as escadas.

"Onde você estava?" – perguntou a jovem.

"É que eu tive que ajudar a Lana...".

"Sempre a Lana!".

"Chloe, não é hora para isso!".

A jovem mostrou a Clark um exemplar antigo do "Raccoon Times", o principal jornal de Raccoon City, datando de fevereiro de 1998. A manchete era "Albert Wesker é nomeado novo líder do S.T.A.R.S.". Clark reconheceu Wesker na foto.

"Resolvi investigar o que realmente houve com meu tio! Este jornal é da época em que ele foi transferido para Raccoon! Quero descobrir o que houve realmente!".

"Filho da mãe!" – praguejou Clark.

"Como assim?" – perguntou Chloe.

"Eu me encontrei com esse Wesker na estrada! Ele soltou um monstro de dentro de um furgão que atacou a mim e o Pete, explodindo a caminhonete!".

"Isso é impossível! Albert Wesker morreu nos incidentes de 1998 em Raccoon City!".

"Não conte com isso!" – exclamou alguém.

Clark e Chloe voltaram-se para a entrada do celeiro. Lá estava Wesker, sempre sorrindo.

"Ora, ora, finalmente encontrei a sobrinha de Kenneth J. Sullivan! Ele morreu na mansão nos arredores de Raccoon, para que eu pudesse cumprir meus propósitos!".

"Então o que os S.T.A.R.S. disseram era mesmo verdade!" – exclamou Chloe. – "Você era um traidor que trabalhava para a Umbrella! Você matou meu tio!".

"Ele era descartável, assim como vocês!".

"Mas então, como você está vivo?".

"Eu morri, realmente. Mas voltei à vida graças ao T-Virus. A grande criação da Umbrella, que em mãos incompetentes transformou toda a população de uma cidade em zumbis canibais, mas me converteu num super-humano!".

"Então o incidente em Raccoon City foi culpa da Umbrella!" – concluiu Clark.

"Você pega as coisas rápido, Clark!".

Nisso, Clark gelou. O homem que havia atacado Lana era um zumbi contaminado pelo vírus, então obrigatoriamente Lana também estava contaminada.

"Meu Deus, a Lana foi mordida!" – exclamou Clark. – "Ela está contaminada, seu maldito!".

"Eu tenho o antivírus, Clark!" – riu Wesker, mostrando um frasco contendo um líquido em sua mão direita. – "Quando injetei o T-Virus no doutor Jones, não esperava que ele acabasse atraindo você. Venha até aqui pegar o antivírus para sua amiga! Ou quer vê-la se tornar uma zumbi? Vamos ver do que você é capaz, Clark Kent!".

Quando Clark ia correr na direção de Wesker, ouviu-se o barulho de tiros. Todos se jogaram no chão, inclusive Albert, enquanto o celeiro era alvejado por rajadas de metralhadora. Logo as paredes estavam todas cheias de buracos, quando os três ouviram passos e urros. O mutante de cara costurada surgiu na entrada do celeiro, caminhando na direção de Wesker.

"S.T.A.R.S.!".

"Pare, Nemesis!" – ordenou Albert, calmamente.

Incrivelmente, o monstro obedeceu à ordem de Wesker, ficando parado de frente para Clark e Chloe, que haviam descido as escadas e agora estavam a poucos metros de Albert. Este disse:

"Você não vê, Clark? Nemesis é tecnicamente seu irmão!".

"Quê?" – estranhou o rapaz.

Wesker começou a explicar tudo, com um "flash-back" surgindo em sua mente...

_**XV**_

Final dos anos 80. Albert Wesker e William Birkin voltavam de uma viagem de negócios organizada por Spencer em Chicago, e seguiam de volta para o laboratório em Raccoon City. Ao passarem por Pequenópolis, Kansas, que ficava no meio do caminho, algo lhes chamou a atenção:

"Albert, o que é aquilo?" – perguntou Birkin, apontando para o céu.

Vários rastros flamejantes cortavam o céu. Uma chuva de meteoros. Aquele dia marcaria para sempre a cidade de Pequenópolis, mas também a vida daqueles dois pesquisadores.

"Parece uma chuva de meteoros!" – concluiu Wesker. – "Parece que um deles caiu ali, vamos dar uma olhada!".

Os dois pararam o carro e desceram, correndo na direção do local perto da área urbana da cidade. A terra fervia. Ao se aproximarem do enorme buraco feito pelo meteoro, Wesker e Birkin viram que havia ali uma estranha substância verde, a kriptonita.

"Vamos levar algumas amostras disso para Spencer!" – exclamou Wesker, descendo pelo buraco.

Aquele estranho material teria grandes fins para a pesquisa realizada no complexo Arklay, nos arredores de Raccoon City, e para a Umbrella Corporation. A kriptonita serviria como base para algo mais poderoso que o T-Virus...

"O Parasita Nemesis!" – exclamou Wesker, enquanto Clark e Chloe ouviam tudo admirados. – "Através dele, pudemos criar criaturas como esta!".

_**XVI**_

"Seu assassino!".

Dizendo isso, Chloe avançou para cima de Wesker, mas este, usando sua força descomunal, repeliu-a, fazendo com que voasse alguns metros no ar e batesse a cabeça numa das paredes do celeiro, desmaiando.

"Chloe!" – gritou Clark.

"Venha, Clark!" – desafiou Wesker, mostrando o antivírus. – "Eu e você temos quase os mesmos poderes, será uma luta e tanto!".

Com raiva, Clark correu na direção de Wesker e tentou lhe acertar, mas Albert foi mais rápido e chutou seu tórax, fazendo com que voasse sobre um monte de feno.

"E agora, garoto?" – zombou Wesker, se aproximando. – "Que vai fazer?".

Clark disparou com sua visão de calor, acertando os óculos escuros de Wesker, que caíram no chão. Agora os olhos dourados de Albert estavam expostos, enquanto ele mordia os lábios de raiva.

Clark tenta dar um soco em Wesker, mas o vilão consegue segurar sua mão antes de atingi-lo, apertando-a com toda a sua força. Clark tenta se libertar em vão, enquanto sua dor cresce a cada segundo. Albert Wesker era um oponente à altura.

"É o fim, supergaroto!".

Mas de repente algo agarrou uma das pernas de Wesker, fazendo com que ele soltasse Clark. Era Nemesis, que até o momento só havia observado a luta. Com seus tentáculos, ele balança Wesker no ar, fazendo com que batesse contra as paredes do celeiro.

"Ponha-me no chão, seu idiota!".

Por fim o mutante derruba Wesker violentamente no chão, e o vilão perde a consciência.

Clark e Nemesis se encararam por um instante mais uma vez, e subitamente o mutante saiu correndo para fora do celeiro, desaparecendo na escuridão da noite.

O rapaz estava confuso com tudo aquilo, quando seu pai Jonathan entrou no celeiro armado com uma espingarda, junto com Martha Kent, Pete e Lex Luthor.

"Que houve aqui?" – perguntou o pai de Clark.

Nisso Chloe já estava acordando, passando a mão pela cabeça.

"Mais uma história para o Mural do Esquisito!" – disse ela.

"Esse homem estava trabalhando para o meu pai há algum tempo..." – disse Lex, olhando para Wesker desacordado. – "Alguns agentes do FBI estão a caminho para levá-lo preso!".

Clark já tinha em mãos o antivírus para Lana.

"Preciso ir!" – disse ele.

"Clark, espere" – interferiu Jonathan.

Mas o dono do rancho foi ignorado, enquanto Clark saía do celeiro e, sem ser visto, usava sua supervelocidade para voltar até Pequenópolis.

_**XVII**_

Clark entrou no quarto onde Lana estava em estado de observação e rapidamente injetou o antivírus em seu braço. Pouco depois ela começou a acordar, e viu Clark sentado ao lado da cama.

"Olá!" – sorriu ela.

"Está melhor?".

"Agora me sinto bem..." – disse ela. – "Tudo que houve esta noite foi tão estranho... Mas poderia ter sido pior se você não estivesse lá para me salvar, Clark!".

Ambos sorriram. Clark Kent salvara o dia mais uma vez.

_**XVIII**_

Lex estava sentado na sala de estudos da mansão, quando Lionel entrou. Seu filho perguntou:

"E então, papai? Como se sente?".

"Como assim, Lex?".

"Ora, você quase se uniu à Umbrella para construir um laboratório sob esta mansão! Sem falar naquele seu amigo Wesker, que roubava para você amostras dos vírus criados pela Umbrella! Você estava controlando os dois lados o tempo todo, nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão baixo!".

Lionel olhou bem nos olhos do filho e disse:

"Você nem imagina o quanto é parecido comigo, Lex!".

E, sorrindo, deixou a sala.

_**XIX**_

O sol nascia no horizonte. Um carro preto do FBI segue na direção de Metropolis, com dois agentes nos assentos da frente e Wesker algemado, e ainda desacordado, na parte de trás.

"Ele dorme mais que a Bela Adormecida!" – riu um dos federais.

"Esse cara é uma piada...".

Mas, distraídos, os dois agentes não notaram que havia um conversível vermelho parado no meio da estrada, fechando-a. Já era tarde demais quando eles viram uma bela mulher de descendência oriental apontando um lança-foguetes para o carro.

"Cuidado!".

Qualquer manobra seria inútil. A mulher disparou, e o míssil, guiado por calor, atingiu o carro de frente. A explosão fez o veículo levantar vôo, girando no ar, indo aterrissar fora da pista, em chamas.

Apreensiva, a autora do disparo correu até a carcaça do carro. A poucos metros de distância, ela sorriu ao ver um homem de roupas negras em frangalhos caminhando em sua direção. Havia várias queimaduras por seu corpo, mas elas desapareciam conforme se aproximava. Ele sorria com grande satisfação.

"É bom te ver, Wesker!" – sorriu a mulher.

"Eu que o diga, Ada!".

E, vitoriosos, os dois partiram no conversível em alta velocidade.

_**FIM**_

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".

17


End file.
